


Do We Really Have A Choice?

by Kikyo2022



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien/Human Relationships, Am I Sticking To Canon? Hell Nah., Among Us, And Done Some Shit, Awkward Conversations, Black Do Be Simpin Tho, Black Is A Newbie Imposter, Black Is Young And In Love, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blue Is Gay AF, Body Horror, But It's Fine. They're Both Stupid, But Then Fluff!, But You Already Expected That, Canon-Typical Violence, Character(s) of Color, Children, Children of Characters, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cussing, Domestic Fluff, Even The Kids Get Nicknames, Everyone Has Been Assigned Genders, Everyone Has Their Assigned Job, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foreign Language, Gay Male Character, Green Has Seen Some Shit, Green Is A Male In A Females Body, Green Is Confused AF At Blacks Simpin, Green Is Like Blacks Older Brother, Green's Just Trying To Guide Him Through It, How Do I Write Dialogue?, I Made My Own Lore, I Mean They PURR For Fuck's Sake!, Imposter Black (Among Us), Imposter Instincts Are Kinda Cute?, Imposters Mate For Life, Impostor Green (Among Us), Interspecies Relationship(s), LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Languages and Linguistics, Life Partners, Look It Was The Only Convenient Option For Him Okay XD, Mini Crewmates Are Actually Children, Minor Character Death, Multi, No One Goes By Their Real Names, Not Beta Read, Not Technically Related But That Doesn't Really Matter For Their Species, Orange Is Single Dad Of 2, Pink Being The Cutesy Airhead We All Know And Love, Pink Doesn't Really Have A Reason To Be Here Lol, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shapeshifting, Sleepy Cuddles, Slice of Life, So When Black Fell That Kinda Sealed Her Fate, Swearing, Tentacles, The Skeld (Among Us), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Two Wrongs Make A Right Ya Know?, Weird Alien Body Parts, White Is Single Mom Of 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyo2022/pseuds/Kikyo2022
Summary: Black... Is an Imposter.But he quickly finds himself falling for pink. A human.What’s a carnivorous, shapeshifting alien to do?
Relationships: Black/Pink (Among Us), Crewmate/Crewmate (Among Us), Crewmate/Imposter, Impostor & Impostor (Among Us), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	1. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off this fic with some PLOT!
> 
> *Greens POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE Trigger Warnings For: Blood, Gore, Violence, Body Horror, Minor Character Death, Non-Consensual Body Exploration(?), Playing With Dead Bodies
> 
>   
> *Looks at the chapter warnings*
> 
> Eh heh heh... Did I mention this is supposed to be a fluff fic?  
> Yeah...

Screaming. So much screaming.

A low whine left his throat as the humans around him panicked, equipment shoved carelessly to the side and glass breaking as the scientists rushed to find a way out.

That whine quickly grew into a growl as one made the mistake of nearly stomping on him.

He lunged, teeth easily digging into the human's thigh and ripping the flesh and muscle there.

He relished in the shrieks and screams of his victim as latched on and began destroying the tissue.

It wasn't _his_ fault he was starving. The damn scientists decided they didn't _need_ to feed their precious little experiments. 

When the damn humans came and invaded his planet, he was one of the handfuls of his kind selected to watch over the nurseries while the others dealt with the intruders. 

Spoiler alert! They failed miserably and ended up alerting an entire nation to their existence.

Next thing he knew, ships were flying in by the fleets to drop off even more of the dumbass flesh bags. 

Now, that was bad and all but everything truly went to shit when they found the underground tunnels. 

He tried so, so hard to protect his squad, but more kept coming in overwhelming waves no matter how many they killed.

In the end, his group lost the battle and the humans stormed the nursery. 

They barged in with foreign equipment and began freezing the hatchlings alive. With no other option, he had shifted to blend in with the children he was charged to protect.

Heh. He really fucked that one up, didn't he...

He didn't remember much after the raid, other than the unbearable cold and the silence.

When that silence was broken he could have cried in relief. If he wasn't in so much pain, that is.

Something had happened in the lab and his test tube had smashed to the floor, allowing him to thaw and finally regain consciousness. 

Although, quite honestly, staying in the test tube might have been more merciful. 

The form he had taken was impractical and unnatural. His kind wasn't _supposed_ to shift back into infant form once full grown. 

And yet against his better judgment, he mimicked the small, helpless form anyways.

Once he'd awoken, it had become apparent that he'd been stuck in the mock form for too long. His body was demanding he sate his hunger immediately and adopt a more suitable body. 

He feasted on the human's flesh, eating his fill before he finally pulled away. When he looked back at the mangled corpse he felt nothing but mild surprise at how little was left. 

Damn. He really _had_ been hungry.

Now armed with a full stomach, he allowed himself the relief of shifting back into his normal form, tentacles swaying languidly in the air as he pondered the day's turn of events.

The sound of the door slamming open was the only warning he received before a piercing scream rang through the air. 

He snarled and snapped his head around, mouth splitting open and allowing his tounges to hang loose as his tentacles waved aggressively at the human in the doorframe. 

He took in her appearance for a split second. Full green spacesuit, minus the helmet, emerald green hair that fell to her lower back, and mint green eyes, further accented by her pale, white skin. 

She stood frozen in the doorway, slightly swaying as her face slowly turned that same color as she looked at the body with wide eyes. 

She managed to tear her eyes away from the human's corpse, locking eyes with him for a moment before she turned tail and bolted from the room.

He let out a dark chuckle at her panic as he calmly stood and stretched.

He gave her about ten seconds before he darted after her. 

Catching up with her had definitely been the boring part of the chase. She hadn't even managed to make it outside before he was upon her.

Stars, she wasn't even fun to play with! She didn't last a few nibbles before she was gone.

He looked over her corpse for a moment, eyes flickering over her body before landing on the window to the door.

Humans flooded the surface's small pathways, each of them donned in different colors and trying to push the others out of their way. 

He wouldn't last a minute out there.

But she would.

He huffed, shoulders slumping as he realized he'd have to take the body of a female instead of his preferred sex but began familiarizing himself with her body anyways. 

Humans were... interesting to say the least. 

They were certainly a lot less complex of a species to morph into and he found himself slipping into her skin easily. 

He had no clue what half of the organs and squishy things inside them were for, so he didn't bother recreating those. Instead, he simply made his outer appearance mimic hers, leaving his inner workings be.

He flexed his hands, experimenting with his new form before dropping his gaze to the body on the ground. 

...That would be kinda suspicious if someone came back and found her like this while he was moving around.

He crouched down and hooked his arms under her pits, dragging the girl backward into the lab and dumping her carelessly on top of the other human's mangled corpse. 

As he stepped back to contemplate how to dispose of the bodies he backed into the counter and knocked something glass over. 

He blinked and turned around to check on whatever equipment he may have disturbed. 

Sure the place was already destroyed, but he didn't want to release some sort of poisonous chemical into the air just because he was being careless. 

He righted the fallen test tube holder and quickly snatched the tube that was rapidly rolling towards the edge of the table, holding it up to examine it. 

He nearly dropped it when he found that its contents looked disturbingly like an infant, just slightly discolored and misshaped.

He held it for a moment as the worm-like creature inside it wriggled, pushing against the wooden stopper. 

...Maybe he wasn't the only one with the idea to pose as an infant. 

He carefully set the tube on the table, holding it still with his hands as his mouth split open on his stomach to reveal a long, sharpened tongue. 

He stabbed the cork, being careful not to go all the way through, lest he hurt the being inside, and slowly retracted his tongue.

The cork came out with a pop and he removed the wooden plug from his appendage before tossing it to the side. His tongue receded back into his mouth as he picked up the tube, gently tilting its contents into his hand.

The being squirmed in his grasp as he moved away from the table. He wandered over to the two corpses and tilted his hand to allow the worm-like creature to slide off his hand. 

It didn't take long for it to register the meal beneath it and dig in with earnest, as he stood off to the side. With how fast and how much it was consuming, it was safe to say the shifter was an adult or an adolescent at least. 

With that thought in mind, he began exploring through the halls and searching for another human. The kid would need a reference to mimic once it was done. 

He had already taken the girl's appearance and the other body was too mangled to be of any use, so he'd have to find a fresh body for them to copy. 

Luckily it didn't take him long to find a suitable candidate. He had to step outside to get him, as the boy had been running past the building at the time, but it was well worth the risk when he made his way back to the lab, body in tow.

The other mimic had returned to its natural form while he was gone and they looked up at him as he walked in, still nibbling on a chunk of meat.

He paused for a moment to note the differences between the two of them. Judging by their size, they were likely an adolescent or young adult and their darker coloration suggested a male. 

The kid was fairly relaxed as he looked up at him, tentacles softly waving in the air as he happily munched away. 

He let out a huff of amusement and dropped the body by his feet, bending down to position it in a pose that made it easy to see before sitting down to watch the kid eat his fill.

A feeling of satisfaction bubbled up in his chest as he watched the young shifter eat. They weren't related as he never had a clutch of his own, but his instincts were still going haywire over the boy and congratulating him on being able to provide for his own. 

Eventually, the boy seemed to have had his fill as he let out a burp and sat back from the body, looking over at him curiously. 

He took this as his cue to speak. "You good?"

...Fuck his people skills needed work.

The kid looked at him blankly, tentacles tucking themselves behind him. After a moment or two, he finally nodded his head.

He sighed, standing up and brushing some stray glass shards off his body. "Well, that's a relief. Were you assigned to the hatcheries as well?"

At this the boy seemed to deflate, shoulders slumping and tentacles winding around him. 

"...Yeah. They said I was too young to be on the front lines so they stuck me in the tunnels with some of the others. I was supposed to be the last line of defense."

The kid curled into himself further. 

"But then the humans came and I couldn't do anything to stop it." He looked up at the older. "I was scared. I ran and hid because I didn't think I could do it."

He hid his face in his hands.

"I messed everything up..."

He felt a pang go through his chest. He was just a kid. He didn't deserve to go through that.

No one did.

He shuffled over and slid down to sit next to the boy, reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder. The kid tensed, looking up at him.

"You did what you had to to survive. No one can blame you for that."

He spent a few moments providing silent comfort to the boy before standing and helping him up. He left the boy to watch in mild confusion as he stepped over to the new body and gestured between the two of them.

When the younger just stared at him blankly, he sighed.

"You can't go out like that. We need to blend in. I've already taken a body, but it'd be suspicious if we both looked exactly the same."

He gestured to the body again.

"This one's yours. Do whatever you need to do to memorize it because we're leaving in a few minutes."

The younger opened his mouth to say something but seemed to think better of it, instead shuffling over to the body to take a look at it.

He watched as the kid examined the human's corpse, gently poking and moving it around as he ingrained it to memory. After a few minutes, he seemed satisfied with his discovery, leaning back from the body as he began to shift.

It took longer than he expected, the delay a direct correlation to his young age and inexperience, but he managed to pull off the transformation anyway.

Ebony hair, dark grey eyes, and a black suit the color of the void, the only problem he could see was that his skin was a few shades tanner than the original's. 

All and all, not too bad for his first time. 

He nodded approvingly as the boy tested out his new body before glancing out the window.

Foot traffic had died down quite a lot, but there were still some human's grouping up near the landing pad. 

He frowned as he looked out over the three ships left. 

The stabilizers had malfunctioned, making the planet completely uninhabitable for any species not native to it and caused a mass evacuation to be called.

His kind would be fine, this had happened several times in the past and they had always survived it. That wasn't what he was worried about.

No, he was worried about all the information the humans had managed to gather about their kind. If they got away now, who knew what they'd be able to do with it when they got back to their own planet?

He turned to look at the dead human's body and the young mimic. He contemplated disposing of the body before pushing the thought away.

If they wanted to get on one of those ships, they needed to leave now.

He grabbed the boy by the arm and began marching with purpose towards the door, ignoring his stammered questions as he pulled him along. 

He paused at the door, turning to the rainbow of suits beside it and pulling down a pair of helmets, shoving the correlating color into the boy's chest as he donned his own.

"Uh... Why do we need these? We can breathe just fine." 

He nearly face-palmed. "Yeah, but they don't know that. They can't breathe our air. Their bodies just aren't made for it."

He turned to look the boy in the eye. "We need to blend in. If that means wearing a stuffy helmet until we get on-board then that's what we're gonna do."

The boy looked at him with wide eyes, blinking a few times before turning his attention to the helmet.

"...Can't we just... Change our bodies to make it look like we're wearing it?"

He stared at the boy for a moment.

Why the fuck hadn't he thought of that?!

He ripped the helmet off with a growl, tossing it to the side and slamming his hand down on the scanner. The device scanned his hand as his body changed to give the illusion of a properly donned spacesuit over his body.

The door opened just as the helmet locked in place and he marched out, leaving the boy to form his own helmet with a yelp as he began dragging him towards the crowd.

He paused when he noticed that each assembly was color coordinated, no single color repeating in each batch.

He scanned the crowd for a moment before he dragged the boy towards the farthest ship. As he ducked into the group, he noted with some relief that there wasn't a green or black in the party. 

He readjusted his hold on the kid, moving his hand from his elbow to his hand. The kid was shaking a bit as he looked out at the sea of people and he gently squeezed the younger's hand to give him a bit of comfort.

A human in yellow waved at the two of them, pulling a shorter human donned in cyan into their side as the group fashioned itself into a paired line. 

He kept his grip on the boy tight as they moved through the line and nearly lost his composure as a red-suited human shoved the two of them forwards. 

He turned to tell him off but was beaten to it as a human donned in white grabbed them by their collar and tilted their head in apology. As they pulled their partner back to their side he noticed a smaller human also in white balanced on their waist.

His gaze lingered on the child for a moment before he turned back around with a huff. 

The line moved pretty quickly, each person just needing to provide their handprint, get their photo taken, and receive their keycard. 

He stepped forward and placed his hand on the scanner, holding his breath as the laser ran over his palm before letting out a quiet beep. 

The scanner flashed red.

He froze as one of the other humans came over to check, pushing the other out of the way as he typed away on the computer. 

The other human grumbled but ultimately moved away to deal with the line.

He looked up at the human and stiffened when he realized they were looking at him too. They paused for a moment and looked over to the line before looking back at him.

He was slightly confused as they tilted their head but everything made more sense when the visor of their suit began to ripple.

His eyes widened and he nodded his head slightly in response. They seemed pleased with his reaction and went back to typing away on the computer.

He turned his head to look out at the sea of people, reaching out and probing with his sixth sense, and practically jolted when he realized a good dozen or so of the suited humans weren't actually human. 

The scanner let out another beep and he looked over as the scanner flashed green this time. They reached out and grabbed his hand, making him scan again before the machine gave the same response.

He blinked at the easy acceptance before stepping back, retrieving his credentials and a small patch. He gave a small nod to the other mimic before he made his way onto the loading dock. 

He watched nervously as his black-suited companion placed his hand on the palm reader and let out a silent sigh of relief when it allowed him to go through. 

He looked down at the patch he was assigned as his companion entered the dock. 

'Navigation'

Huh... that actually fit him pretty well. This wouldn't be his first time off the planet so he should be able to adequately guide the ship if need be. 

He leaned over to read the kid's patch.

'Engineer' 

He looked up to question whether or not he had any experience in the field but was cut off.

"I'm a fast learner. Just get me a couple books and I can figure it out within a week."

Convenient.

They watched as the rest of the group was verified one by one. Only one human, in particular, had a difficult time getting her hand scanned.

He reached out again, wondering if the scanner was refusing her for the same reason as him, but felt nothing in response.

Oh, she was human alright. 

He looked on with an amused grin on his face as the short, pink suited human waved her hands widely as a few other officers had to come over to help her.

Eventually, she managed to get herself cleared and she bounced happily onto the ship, followed soon after by her partner, a lime fellow shaking his head.

In disappointment or amusement, he didn't know. 

It didn't take long for the last pair to clear themselves and board the dock. 

The doors to the airlock opened, allowing the crew to finally step inside.

As the doors sealed behind him, he looked out at his planet one last time and at the ten crewmates surrounding them.

There was no turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm... Way more excited for this fic than I should be.
> 
> I've gone from simping for a skeleton to space marshmellows. Life is truely is full of surprises XD
> 
> Anyways my lovelies! There's potential for a shit load of fluff in this fic and everything's just going to be generally feel good and cute. This fic is likely going to focus more on how the crew deal with their everyday lives and relationships between Black, Pink, and Green. 
> 
> There's still going to be angst sprinkled in for plot, but most of it's just gonna be Black cuddling up to Pink and Green watching from the sidelines with a disappointed aura and mumbling something about "Damn teenage hormones."


	2. The Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew introduce themselves and we get a small glimpse at the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Slight racism, sexism, and insults to the human species. (Not on purpose though! Poor boy's just going off of what he was taught)
> 
> *Black's POV

The doors shut behind them and he felt a weight sink into his stomach.

...He was really doing this, wasn't he?

He watched curiously as the brown human latched onto the cyan one, pulling them out of the airlock first and walking off with them. 

The human in yellow seemed to hesitate a second before scurrying off after them, giving the group a small wave before disappearing around the corner.

While he stood there unsure, the rest of the crew wandered inside the ship, splitting off into pairs or groups and making gestures at each other. 

Thankfully, his green counter-part grabbed his hand and pulled him to the side, just inside the ship as the airlock closed behind them.

He waited to speak, instead watching as a crewmate decked in orange wandered off in the opposite direction of the previous three, two children jumping at his feet.

"What do we do now?" he asked nervously, looking out at the humans already grouped up in their social circles.

Was he expected to pack bond with them? Avoid them?

Kill them?

He didn't think he had it in him to physically hurt any of them.

As his head was spinning with its inner turmoil, his companion laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Relax. Nothing big's happening anytime soon. We can chill out, get to know the team and their objectives, and go from there."

He untensed a bit at the other's words.

He was really lucky to be paired with an experienced imitator like him.

...Them?

Shit, he never asked for pronouns!

The ship's lights flicker harshly, nearly going out before flashing to full brightness. 

A quiet hiss flooded through the air at the same time that the crew's helmets around them started to crackle, the static giving way to a heavily accented voice, which he assumed to be British. 

“Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3. Coms working?” Several crewmates spoke up to give their affirmative and the human seemed pleased. 

“Right then, now that that’s out of the way, would everyone please head up to the Cafeteria for a crew meeting? The room you are all in is Storage and the Cafe is directly north from where you are.” 

The line cut and he turned to look at the elder mimic. When they noticed his staring, they shrugged and fell in pace with the group leaving him to hurry after them. 

Everyone congregated around the center table, some standing but most sitting here while they waited for the meeting to begin. 

They didn't have to wait long as the brown crewmate walked in shortly after everyone was seated, the cyan one close on their heels and yellow returning as well. 

The cyan human immediately latched on to the yellow one and the two made their way to the table, eagerly chatting as the brown one took a headcount. 

He seemed satisfied with the result and started the meeting. “Alright since everyone’s here-” He was interrupted as the red crewmate raised his hand. 

“The orange crewmate is not present sir.” 

Brown sighed and continued on. “Orange is currently powering on the ship and its functions. He will join us when he’s finished.” 

He paused to wait for any other questions but jumped headfirst into the meeting when no-one spoke up. 

“First off, Communications have been activated, hence why I can speak with you now when I was unable to earlier.” Some of the crew turned to each other gently murmuring as they confirmed this before falling silent again. 

The orange human walked into the room, complete with the two children, and managed a small wave as he made his way over. One of the kids was riding him piggy-back style while the other was pattering alongside him, hand in hand. 

He moved to sit by the brown crewmate, adjusting the walking child to sit beside him while the other sat in his lap. Once he was situated he motioned for the meeting to continue. 

“Okay, now that Orange has returned I can safely assume the O2 is stable and the reactor has been activated?” The orange human nodded in agreement and the brown crewmate turned back to the table. 

“Right then, now that we have oxygen in here, it’s safe to take off your helmets if you wi-” 

The table immediately erupted into chaos as the crew gratefully removed their helmets, each placing their's on the table except the red one, who chucked his across the room. 

The only people who kept the helmets on were the two mimics and those decked in brown, orange, and pink. Although the latter was mostly because she physically couldn't get it off rather than her not wanting it off. 

Her partner chuckled good-naturedly, his shamrock eyes glittered in mirth as he helped pull off her helmet. 

Her light pink hair fell free from its confinement and her hot pink eyes lit up in glee as she pushed the helmet away from herself. 

The brown human paused, waiting for the crew to finish getting comfortable and for the red crewmate to retrieve their helmet upon the white one’s glare before he spoke again. 

“Is everyone comfortable now?” He asked in a deadpan tone. Some of the crew shuffled a bit in embarrassment but otherwise signaled that yes, they were, indeed comfortable. 

“Great, going back to what I was going to say, your helmets can be removed while on the ship. There is a clasp on the back of your suits that the helmet attaches to when not in use. Please attach your helmets accordingly and don’t be afraid to ask for help.” 

He pointedly directed the last statement the pink crewmates way and she smiled sheepishly as she had her partner strap the helmet to her. 

He watched as the lime crewmate then turned away to get help from another crewmate. 

Probably a smart choice. 

The brown crewmate spoke up again and he diverted his attention to them. “Helmets will need to stay strapped to you or on your head at all times in case of an O2 malfunction.” 

He looked down at his clipboard. “This is a relatively new ship, so we don’t expect there to be any major system errors like that, but it’s never a bad idea to be safe.” 

He placed the clipboard on the table and removed his helmet, tannish hair bouncing loose and chocolate eyes scanning the room as he rested his hands in front of him. 

“Since this is only the first day on the ship, there isn’t much our crew needs to do, so we’re going to go around the table and introduce ourselves.” 

The yellow human waved her hand excitedly but was cut off quickly. 

“Protocol states that our names are to be kept confidential-” 

The human deflated at that. 

“So we will be going by our color designations instead."

The deflated human didn't seem so sad anymore. 

"When it’s your turn to speak, I expect you all to state your color, pronouns, and assignment. Anything else you choose to share is perfectly fine as long as it does not reveal the identities of you or anyone else.” 

There were various nods as the crew took this in. The brown crewmate stood from his seat and placed a hand on his chest. “I’ll start us off by going first.” 

He cleared his throat and folded his arms behind his back. "I am Brown and the captain of this ship. My pronouns are he/him and I expect to be treated with respect around here." 

He pointedly looked at the red crewmate, who held his hands up in a sign of surrender. 

"I don't particularly feel like sharing anything else so I'll pass over to Orange."

The orange crewmate was unable to stand due to the two children but gave a wave anyway. 

"Hi, I'm Orange and the second in command, also known as Administration." He pointed to his patch labeled as such.

"My pronouns are he/him and I have two children of opposing genders." He looked down at the child in his lap and raised its arms.

"This one here is Ginger, he's male." Then he nodded to the one beside him. "And this is Amber, who's female."

He frowned, opening his mouth to ask why the kids kept their names but was silenced by Brown.

"Of course those aren't their real names, but HQ thought shades of orange would work best for, well, Orange."

One of the kids giggled and Orange poked them in the cheek. 

"They're twins and have a bad habit of wandering off. Ginger will often run off to mess with anything that catches his interest, usually shiny objects, and Amber will try to latch onto whoever crosses her path."

Orange looked down at the kid bouncing in his lap and he could practically hear the smile in the man's voice as he spoke. 

"And, yeah I guess that's about it. Passing over to my left."

There was a bit of quiet as everyone looked over to the next person. 

The room sat in silence that lasted for about a minute before Brown spoke up with a sigh. 

"...Purple. That's you."

Said crewmate jumped, violet hair bouncing and mauve eyes shooting around the table as they realized the attention was on them. 

"Aheh... Sorry." They sheepishly stood and he duly noted that their skin was darker than the others, more almond colored than the various shades of white.

"I'm Purple, she/her, and I'm the ship's cook. I also garden on the side so I'll be taking care of the O2 tree. I'm of Cherokee decent but I'm not overly invested in my ancestors' beliefs."

She sat down, nodding her head at the crewmate next to her and they shot to their feet. 

"Hi! I'm Blue and I'm in charge of cargo, which means I'll be doing most of the heavy lifting around here."

He looked over the blue crewmate with surprise. He didn't look like he could do much strength-wise, but maybe their species had different ideas on what was considered strong?

Maybe not since everyone else was giving Blue the same look. 

They rolled their eyes but didn't look too upset at the skepticism.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I don't look it, but I'm apparently the strongest person on this crew." 

He looked over to his green-suited companion, locking eyes with them. 

That... Probably wasn't true anymore.

He placed his attention back on Blue as he finished off his introduction. 

"Anyways, my pronouns are he/him and I am heavily gay, so before any chicks even try coming onto me, I just want to state that I'm not interested."

He gave a cheeky smile as he sat down. "That's all!"

He blinked, tilting his head a bit. That was rather brave of him. 

From the little research he had done, a lot of humans were deeply uncomfortable with their kind being anything but light-skinned and heterosexual. 

Then again... 

He looked around the room. No one _seemed_ to be disturbed by this information, in fact, a few of them seemed intrigued.

Interesting...

The next person to introduce themself was the human decked in yellow and if the way they were bouncing in their seat was any indication, they had been wanting to go for a while. 

"Hiya! Since we're not going by names, I guess that makes me Yellow. My pronouns are she/her and I'm the crew's translator! I know four languages including English, Spanish, Korean, and Sign."

She happily pulled the cyan crewmate to their feet and leaned on them as she finished up. 

"I'm a pretty outgoing person and Cyan and I have been best friends since training. I'm always willing to hang out, all you have to do is ask!"

She sat down, leaving her friend to awkwardly stand there as she cheered them on.

"Uh... Hi? I'm Cyan, she/her. I'm in charge of the cameras and all the digital stuff. I really like anime?" Her voice got quieter and quieter the longer she talked.

"And... yeah. I hope we all get along."

She smiled nervously before sitting back down, hiding her face with her hands as her friend congratulated her.

He watched in interest as the white crewmate stood next, holding their young on their hip as they looked out at the table.

"I'm White and I'm the crew's medical officer. My pronouns are she/her and those go for my daughter Silvi as well."

Brown gave her a strange look. "You can't just give out her na-"

"It's short for Silver, which, to be honest, is a name I never thought my child would get stuck with, but here we are." She snapped, silver eyes piercing into the captain. 

He looked at her in interest. This human he liked.

Yeah, she was a bit snippy, but she gave off comforting, motherly vibes. And best of all she didn't take shit from no-one. 

Plus, the kid was kinda cute. She seemed shy if the way she pressed her face into her mother's side was any indication. 

Brown sighed, marking something down on his clipboard, but otherwise not objecting to the name. 

"I'm a licensed nurse and psychiatrist so please feel free to come to me not only for physical issues but any mental strain you may be feeling. Sadly, not everything can be kept confidential, but I'll do my best to keep our sessions private."

She left off at that, motioning for the red crewmate to stand as she sat.

As the red-head stood, he noted that he was the shortest male of the group, probably only around five-foot-nine. 

"Guess that makes me Red. I'm nineteen, he/him, and am pretty much the ship's glorified janitor. 

I'm also certified to handle the ship's weapons-" Brown did not seem happy with this information. 

"And just because I'm maintenance doesn't mean I'll be picking up after you every second of the day. If you drop something on the floor, clean it up yourself."

He sat down heavily, scarlet eyes dull with boredom as he rested his head in his hand. 

The pink crewmate stood next, nervously looking over at their Lime buddy before speaking up. 

"Hey, guys. I'm Pink and my pronouns are she/her. I don't really have a role that I'm aware of? But I was given this patch that says 'Stand-In'."

Brown stood and motioned for her to pass over the patch, looking it over and returning it to her when he was done.

"Looks like you're our backup crew. Which basically means you're a replacement for any of us if we're out of commission. You'll be doing smaller, round the ship jobs for the time being though."

He turned to address the rest of the group. 

"This also means Pink will need training in most, if not all the positions on this ship. Don't feel pressured to teach her everything as she's just a place-holder until we can get a replacement for whichever crew is out. The most important aspects of the job should be enough to get her through."

He turned back to Pink.

"That being said, feel free to borrow any instruction manuals you feel you may need or intern with members of the crew."

She nodded quickly with a strained expression as the captain sat back down to allow her to finish. 

"O-okay then. Guess I'm your backup. Hopefully, you guys don't mind if I follow you around because I honestly have no idea what I'm doing."

Most of the crew nodded their consent and the lime crewmate patted her on the shoulder as she sat down.

"Aight then. Ello, I'm Lime, he/him, and I'm the ship's electrician. Anythin ta do 'ith wires is my specialty."

He blinked in surprise at the human's way of speaking, as did a few others around the table. 

Pink seemed completely undisturbed by his strange manner of talking while Yellow seemed ecstatic.

"Holy shit, you're like, an authentic Australian!" She was practically drooling as she leaned over the table. "Dude, do you guys really say stuff like 'Crikey!' and 'Knickers'?"

Lime gave her a good-natured chuckle. "Yeah sometimes." 

He sat back down and wrapped an arm around Pink. "Why weren't you this excited when ya met me for tha first time eh?"

He noticed that the human seemed to slip in and out of the strange vowels yet his accent stayed constant throughout.

Pink let out a sigh, pushing the bright green human's arm off with a shake of her head. Yellow looked like she had more to say but decided against it, instead turning her attention back to the group.

With the commotion over he supposed it was their turn. He was fully prepared to go first but was beaten to it as his companion stood, removing their helmet.

"I'm Green and I'm in charge of navigation. My pronouns are they/them so please don't refer to me as a woman."

He gaped up at the other mimic.

He had been prepared for his voice to change, but not that drastically! Their voice had lost the deep timber he'd gotten used to over the past few hours, swapping out for a higher, softer one instead. 

He began to internally panic. 

Was he expected to change his voice too?

Take off his helmet?

Go by male pronouns or follow his partner?

_What extra information was he supposed to give?!_

He flinched as Green laid their hand on his shoulder and he took a shuttering breath before standing.

He stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts before he ultimately decided to shun the helmet. 

After all, everyone else had.

Well, everyone except for Orange, but he highly doubted the man could even reach it with the two children grasping onto his hands.

He held the helmet to the back of his neck, changing his body oh so slightly to give the illusion of it being clipped on before he focused on the crew. 

"...Hi. I'm Black and I prefer he/him pronouns."

Yeah, that sounded right. He looked to Green for confirmation and they gave him a subtle nod, encouraging him to continue. 

"I'm the ship's engineer."

He stayed standing for a moment, debating whether or not he wanted to share anything else.

Eventually, he came to the conclusion that, no he did not wish to share anything else, and sat back down with a mumble.

"That's all."

Green gave him a discreet thumbs up from under the table. 

Who knew talking in front of an entire group of a foreign species would be so _hard_?

There were a few giggles from around the table and he dropped his head onto the table.

He distinctly heard one of the girls "aww" and he had to forcibly stop himself from crawling under the table to hide.

Green just chuckled quietly and rubbed his back in sympathy. 

Now that the entire table had gone through introductions, Brown stood again, clipboard in hand to make one last announcement. 

"Wonderful. Now that introductions are out of the way and everyone knows their assignments, I'm cutting you loose to explore the ship. The room below this one is Admin, where you can find a map of the ship and its rooms."

Brown looked up from the board and pointed off to his right.

"Sleeping quarters are to the left of this room and along the hall above Medbay. Mine and Orange's rooms were pre-assigned, but everyone else is free to pick and choose which one they'd like."

He snuck a glance at Green. He honestly hoped he'd get a room next to the elder, he had no clue what he was doing so it'd be beneficial to stay in close proximity. 

"My room is the first door you'll come across and Orange is located at the opposite end. Bathrooms are located in the hallway beneath Electrical. I'm sure you'll all want to explore so I won't keep you any longer. I will be in Navigation if anyone needs me."

With that, the captain parted off from the group. There was a bit of silence as everyone stayed where they were for a second before everyone started to move. 

While everyone got up from the table and broke off into their social groups again, he stood off to the side with Green.

"...So you're gender-neutral? I'm sorry, this whole time I've been referring to you as a he in my head."

They hummed, voice dropping back into its normal timber.

"No. I do prefer to classify as male but that'd just confuse the humans." The elder mimic shrugged.

"Just easier to go by they/them then it is to be thought of as a woman."

He looked at the elder sadly. Their species was gender-neutral at birth and grew into whichever sex they felt suited them. 

Not being able to express your pronouns was a foreign concept to him, but he could imagine it hurt. 

He jumped back as Red ran between the two of them, skidding to a stop at the room to avoid hitting the wall, before darting down the hallway.

He stood there in confusion as White padded up to them, giving an apologetic smile as she followed after the younger crewmate. 

He looked after the pair in bewilderment as Green let out a chuckle. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say that kid was her offspring."

Huh... Humans were said to form social groups with like-minded people and packs with their relatives, but nothing he ever read had stated they'd form familial bonds with those who were directly related to them. 

This was fascinating! His species had a lot more to learn about theirs than they'd thought.

While he stood there pondering this, Green grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall to follow after the pair.

Red seemed to have already chosen his room, his being the farthest away from the cafeteria he could get without evicting Orange from his. 

White was nowhere in sight, so he assumed she had taken the room next to her partner's. 

Green released his hand and wandered over to the room next to the captain's, pausing a moment before opening the door and stepping inside.

He stood there for a moment, before deciding to explore the room next to it. 

Pushing open the door revealed a decently sized room. Instead of the greyish blue metal the rest of the ship's walls had, the interior of this room was lined with white drywall. 

On the left was a queen-sized bed, outfitted with grey sheets and a small bedside table with a lamp. 

In the center stood a large bookshelf, empty of books except for a few handbooks and a dictionary. A couple shelves were also driven into the wall nearby.

A large dresser sat on the right, along with a desk and swivel chair. A tiny succulent sat in a pot in the corner of the desk along with a small reading lamp.

All and all the room was pretty barren, only holding the essential furniture the crew would need. 

He stepped inside fully, closing the door behind him and activating the keypad. 

He looked at his ID card for a moment and typed in the pin number, setting that as the passcode before setting the room to "Locked". 

With that out of the way, he tossed his few, measly belongings on the desk and fell backward onto the bed. 

Safely confined in the privacy of the room, he allowed himself to shift into his natural form, stretching out on the mattress as he gathered his thoughts.

Today had been... Eventful to say the least.

He rolled over onto his side, reaching out a tentacle to open the bedside table. 

It seemed lady luck was on his side as he pulled out the item he'd been hoping for.

A journal.

He flipped through it with his hands as another tendril reached for a pen. He had a lot of ups and downs today and all he wanted to do was write out his findings and pass out.

He hummed as his appendage finally managed to grab the writing tool and he moved to a sitting position, laying the book out in his lap as he began to write.

Once he was satisfied with his entry he deposited the items back inside the table. 

He laid there staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before his eyes began to droop. 

His breath began to even out as he slowly drifted off, mind swirling with new possibilities as the darkness consumed him.

* * *

_*Journal Entry #1_

_*Day 1 on the Skeld_

_My name is Black and I'm an Imposter._

_During the mass evacuation of the Terrans from our planet, one of our captured ranks escaped from confinement in one of the Terran's labs. Upon his escape, he freed me as well, providing me with a much-needed meal and disguise._

_From there, and for reasons still unknown to me, the two of us infiltrated a Terran ship, posing as its crew. When I get the time I will ask my companion the reason for such actions._

_My time on this ship has been brief, but I have learned much in the few hours I've been on board._

_The first thing I've noticed is that most of the crew seem to have pre-established social groups. They are as follows:_

_Pink & Lime _

_Yellow & Cyan _

_Orange & Brown _

_Red & White. _

_Blue seems to be included in all social groups except Orange & Brown's. _

_Purple does not appear to be included in a social group._

_Pink & Lime along with Yellow & Cyan seem to express friendly and supportive auras in their social groups. _

_Orange and Brown's circle appears to be professional in nature, but the two seem to be content when around each other._

_White shows parental tendencies over Red. Whether this is a biological or adoptive relationship is unknown._

_Side Note: There appears to be an equal balance of male and female Terrans on board. Whether this is of any significance is not yet known._

_Another thing I have noticed is that the crewmates were assigned a name correlating to their suit color._

_My companion and I were assigned the names "Green" and "Black" respectfully. I will be referring to ourselves as such from now on._

_We were also assigned as the ship's navigation officer and engineer. Green seems to be comfortable with his assignment while I am unsure of mine._

_I have spotted some general textbooks in my room. I intend to study these later to get a better handle on the layout and inner workings of this ship._

_So far the ~~humans~~ Terrans have not acted as I had originally expected. _

_They are written out to be violent and uncaring creatures and yet I can't help but be in awe of the amount of care they have shown to each other._

_In conclusion, I am... Confused._

_For now, I sign off with the conclusion that our first look at the species was wrong and I hope to engage in more enlightening situations with them at a later date._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh... I wrote all of this in about 10 hours. I take an entire month to write out a single chapter for my Hazbin fic.  
> But I'm not going to complain! The burst of inspiration is nice ^^
> 
> (No so sure my other readers would agree lol, left them on a cliff-hanger and now they're mad XD)
> 
> For those of you who may not know that map well, there is a long rectangular shape above along the upper wall of the left hallway from Cafeteria that is empty and unused. In this fic, that space is turned into the crewmate's rooms. 
> 
> There is a similar yet slightly smaller space in the hall that connects Storage to Electrical. This has also been carved out for the showers and toilets. 
> 
> There is an airlock in Cafe, near the download and trash cute (for ejecting) and one in the bottom of Storage near the trash (where the crew board and offload).

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys! I have the basic Idea, a story arc and shit ton of fluff and personal canon's laid out for this story so hopefully this will be updated sometime soon. But not too soon as I have an upload schedule to stick to and this isn't my top priority ^^
> 
> *Updates a random intervals according to my inspiration.  
> *Title is subject to change since I kinda hate it.


End file.
